A Hogwart's Tale: The Knights of Hogwarts
by SailorKechara
Summary: **Contains SPOILERS to A Hogwart's Tale series**Final Book** 10yrs have passed since the war. Severus & Hermione have moved on. They begin a new adventure as Jasper enters Hogwarts with Severus as his DADA Prof. But, who are the Sidhe & why are they demanding to attend Hogwarts now? The Ministry & Hermione race to the find answers. (Sequel to AHT: Interview with a Snape. SSHG.)
1. Prologue

**A Hogwart's Tale: The Knights of Hogwart's**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Interview with a Snape. This story occurs ten years later.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**September 1, 2008**

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station was packed full of families sending their young off to Hogwarts. Children were running merrily around carts of luggage as parents whispered unheard words of wisdom to their departing children.

A small group of four was slowly making its way though the station. A curly brown lock of hair escaped from Hermione's bun. Adjusting the small boy on her hip, she let go of the young girl's hand. Watching the girl rush forward, she reached up and tucked the unruly lock behind her ear. Sighing, she spoke to the tall boy at the front of their group, "Jasper, would you please grab your sister?"

Raven black curls bounced as the boy released his grip on the luggage cart and grabbed for his sister. His pale hand wrapped around her smaller, pudgy one. "Rosie, would you like to ride on top of the cart?"

Her long brown hair fell straight down her back as her brown eyes met his, "Up! Up!" she giggled. The small two year-old smiled happily as her older brother lifted her up to settle next to the sleeping, spectacled owl's cage.

vvv

Waiting to board the train, Jasper turned to his mom. Visibly upset, he asked, "Why do I have to take the train? Why-"

Hermione looked at her eldest son. Her face softened as she spoke with sympathy, "Honey, we have already discussed this. Your father and I wish for you to have the full experience of a Hogwarts' student-"

"But father works-"

"No buts, dear. Yes, your father works at your school. Yes, we live in Hogsmeade. And no, you may not stay at home. As a family, we all-"

_Pfft._ Jasper crossed his lanky arms across his skinny chest.

Frowning slightly, his mother continued, "As a family, we all decided that each of you would attend Hogwarts as regular students, not as 'The Children of Professor Snape.'"

Arms still crossed, Jasper looked away from his mom as his sullen voice whispered, "Yeah right. People are already staring."

Placing her left hand on her son's bony shoulder, Hermione used her right hand to cup his chin. Turning his face so that she could look into his brown eyes, she smiled kindly. "Honey, they are staring because you are the only child here who does not want to ride the famous Hogwarts Express."

"Haw-wars! Haw-wars!" Rosie piped in.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Jasper shrugged off his mom's hands. "Fine."

vvv

Hermione waved as the train left with Jasper. Smiling, she held tight to Hugo as Rosie bounced up and down on the platform. Chubby arms waving wildly, the toddler yelled after her big brother, "Chaz-per! Bye-bye! Chaz-per! Bye-bye!"

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) This the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Interview with a Snape. Title changed from AHT: TYL to AHT: The Knights of Hogwarts. Each of the following chapters will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's.

(2) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer41**2. Thanks for reading & reviewing!


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

**A Hogwart's Tale: The Knights of Hogwart's**

**Part 1, Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Interview with a Snape. This story occurs ten years later.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**The Start-of-Year Feast**

Severus was placing the last of his classroom supplies in the large storage cabinet behind his old oak desk, when he heard the classroom door open. Closing the cabinet doors and locking the padlock, both by key and magic, he turned to his visitor.

Standing straight, with her shoulders back and hands clasped before her emerald-green robes, Minerva McGonagall walked into the classroom. "Professor Snape," she greeted with a slight nod of her graying head.

"Headmistress," Severus acknowledged. "What may I do for you?"

The corners of her mouth twitched as she stifled a smile. "I have finalized Jas… Mister Snape's schedule. I would like to run it by you."

"Thank you." Severus gestured to his desk, "Please do."

vvv

Jasper stared out the window of his compartment. Thankful that he was alone, he wondered what he could do while he spent his afternoon stuck on the train. Since his school books were packed and stored in his new travelling trunk, reading ahead of the class would not be an option. Sighing, he contemplated napping.

_Snick_. The compartment door slid open to reveal a smiling witch pushing a cart full of Wizarding snacks and candy. "Would you like any?" her high-pitched voice sang.

Shaking his head, Jasper tried not to frown. As he stood to close the door, he answered her politely, "No. No, thank you."

Standing, alone, he wondered if he should leave his quiet sanctuary to find friends. Smiling grimly, he decided he would much rather take that nap.

The sound of the train slowing woke Jasper from his nap. Groggily, he opened his eyes to peer out the window. Though night had fallen, he recognized the building and shapes materializing before him. They were entering the Hogsmeade Train Station. Straightening his robes, the raven haired boy prepared to disembark the train.

vvv

"Hmm…" Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This should work. Are the other professors in agreement with this schedule?"

Minerva looked over Severus' shoulder, her eyes glazing as she thought back to her previous discussions. Speaking slowly, she carefully answered Severus, "Jasper's case is… new to us. To our recollection, we have never had a student in attendance while one of their guardians was a professor. That, added with the fact that he is both your and Hermione's child, will undoubtedly cause conflict."

Though Minerva paused, Severus remained quiet. The look upon her face informed him that she was not yet done.

"First years are required to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and Flying. Having spoken with Professor Slughorn, he agreed that it would be… foolish for Jasper to attend Professor Macmillan's first year Potions class. Horace also alluded to the fact that your son should probably skip the second year class as well." Smiling grimly, Minerva shook her head, "But that is for another time. In the end the staff agreed unanimously to this schedule."

Severus smiled, shocking Minerva. Though he had been a different man the last ten years, seeing him happy, especially when he smiled, still disconcerted the staff. Regaining her equilibrium, the headmistress smiled back.

vvv

Even though Jasper had spent most of his time growing up in Hogsmeade, he had never been on the Black Lake. Having alternated between summers at Spinner's End and school terms at Hogsmeade, the large lake was never available for him to explore.

He watched as Hagrid guided the first years to the magic boats. The students eagerly find their seat. Waiting patiently, Jasper was able to find a lone, empty boat as Hagrid took to his own. With Hagrid, Hogwarts' Keeper of Keys and Grounds, in the lead, the boats coasted smoothly across the dark lake towards their destination.

Jasper's was silent as he watched the lake pass beneath his boat. Though he could hear the excited chatter from his year mates, he was more interested in the secrets of the lake. The darkened sky and lack of moon hindered his viewing.

Feeling as if something beneath the black ripples called to him, Jasper grasped the side of the boat with his left hand as he reached out with his right. Dipping his fingers into the cold, rippling water, he shivered at its frosty touch. The shock of the water's temperature jarred him from his trance.

Trying to erase the need to answer the water's call, Jasper shook his head. As he pulled his hand from the lake something warm but clammy briefly grasped it. Hastily, he grasped the side of the boat with both hands and leaned over the edge. The lake's ripples revealed nothing.

Sagging, Jasper sat back in the boat. As he pondered what could have grasped his hand, he briefly wondered if he had imagined it.

vvv

They approached the rocks that held Hogwarts upon them and a small opening covered in a curtain of hanging ivy took form. As the first years ducked their heads and passed through it into the school's underground harbor, sounds of anticipation filled the air. The boats continued towards the docks, where they stopped.

Exiting the boats, the children looked around in amazement. For many, this was their first view of Hogwarts. Following Hagrid, the first years climbed the stairs and entered the lawn. By now, all the first years were jittery with anticipation.

As they approached the castle, the tall, decorative oak doors opened before them to reveal the Entrance Hall. The students filtered in slowly, but quickly spread out to admire the torch lit room. Directly across from the entrance rose a magnificent marble staircase with hallways leading off the room peeking out from behind it. The double doors to their right were closed, but the sounds of conversation drifted through them.

From their left, standing before another set of double doors, an imperious voice spoke to their large escort, "You may leave, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." Dressed head to toe in ruby-red robes and hat, with long brunette hair hanging loose, the stern woman turned to the first years. Her haughty voice was raised as she dictated, "Quickly now, follow me."

The commanding professor's robes swished as she spun around threw the oak doors that were behind her open. Briskly, she crossed the room. "Hurry now, gather round." Her right foot tapped the flagged stone floors impatiently as she waited for the students to file into the room.

The moment everyone was in the small room, she raised her wand and closed the double doors. Without preamble, she began her speech, "Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Vector. You will wait here in the Chamber of Reception until you are called to the Great Hall.

Once you are in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Each house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, is noble in its own right. Your house will be your family. Therefore, your triumphs will earn your house points while your… misdemeanors will lose points. At year-end, the house with the most points wins the house cup.

After you are sorted, join your house. Once the ceremony is completed, the start-of-term banquet will begin. Clean your selves up, I shall return momentarily." With that, the professor walked briskly through the group of students, who parted to let her pass.

vvv

Jasper tried not to smile as he listened to Miss Septima speak. Though her words and demeanor were brisk and arrogant, he knew her to be strict yet understanding. As his year mates parted to let her pass, Jasper caught her eye. The slight upturn at the corner of her mouth let him know that she was enjoying herself.

He didn't have to wait long for her to return. Slipping to the back of the group, Jasper trailed behind as they crossed the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall. Forming a double line, they followed Miss Septima into the large room.

Jasper's brown eyes widened as he took in the sight before. Though he had been to the Great Hall with his family for various occasions, the sight before him was both new and stunning. The same four tables lay before them, pointing towards the long table where his father and the other staff sat. Yet, it was decorated differently from anything he had seen before.

The high ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky while thousands of white candles twinkled floated in midair. Ghosts flitted about as they moved from table to table either talking to students or scaring them. The tables themselves were piled with food and drink as students filled the seats.

Though voices could be heard outside the doors, once Jasper and the other first years entered, silence descended upon the room. Following the other students, Jasper walked through the great hall to the empty space before the staff table. As the group spread out, Jasper watched Miss Septima place an old four-legged stool in the center of the area before Miss Minerva. Resting upon that stool was an old, ratty witch's hat that Jasper knew to be the Sorting Hat.

Suddenly, brown hat's eyes opened and it began to sing. The lyrics spoke of the houses and there deeds before pausing. The Sorting Hat then sang out, loud and clear,

"_Our queen is quite content  
Thy moments well were spent.  
Good deeds to others, thou wilt see  
Rich blessings shall bring back to thee_."

Jasper stared as the hat fell silent. Perplexed, the room remained hushed.

vvv

Severus watched as Septima slowly called up each of the first years to be sorted. Impatient, he waited for his son to be called up. Though Hermione hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor, Severus was afraid it would be Slytherin.

"Snape, Jasper." The air hissed as Severus sucked it in. Eyes on his son, he held his breath. The room was in slow motion as he watched Jasper sit upon the rickety stool.

Septima handed the tall, lanky boy the hat.

Milky white hands took the Sorting Hat from her and lowered it onto frizzy, black curls.

Worn brown leather scrunched as the hat's eyes closed.

vvv

Stomach clenched and shoulders stiff, Jasper placed the Sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm. Interesting," a voice whispered. "Intelligent, very perceptive. Should it be Ravenclaw? But wait, there's something elusive. Dare I say cunning?"

_Not Slytherin. Please, no._ Jasper thought hard at the hat.

"Eh? Mmm… Not Slytherin, but it's in your blood, boy."

_Must prove that Snapes are not bad._

"Ah. Courageous, I see. You've got plenty of fortitude in you…"

vvv

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Swoosh_. Severus felt the air leave him. Though he had hoped that Jasper would not be sorted into Slytherin, he still felt disappointed that his eldest son would not be in the same house as him.

vvv

_Swoosh_. Jasper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shoulders relaxing, he returned the hat to Miss Septima, who smiled kindly, and found an empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**Character Profile:** Jasper Albus Snape

- Gender: Male

- Age: 11

- Date of Birth: July 1, 1997

- Blood Status: Half-Blood

- Hair: Dark black, frizzy curls

- Eye Color: Brown

- Skin Color: Pale white

- Family: Severus Snape (Father); Hermione Snape (Mother); Rose Snape (Sister); Hugo Snape (Brother); Wendell Granger (Grandfather); Monica Granger (Grandmother)

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Interview with a Snape.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara (*Contains Spoilers*).

(3) Lyrics are from the public domain song "Fairy Ring" by C.W. Adolphe Schloesser.

(4) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(5) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. Thanks for reading & reviewing!


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

**A Hogwart's Tale: The Knights of Hogwart's**

**Part 1, Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Interview with a Snape. This story occurs ten years later.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**September 2, 2008**

Jasper woke before the rest of his House. Quietly, he dressed in his red and gold Gryffindor robes before heading up to the Owlery alone.

As soon as he entered the large circular stone room, his owl, Merlin, found him and settled onto Jasper's right shoulder. Scratching the owl's white breast, Jasper smiled. "Good morning, Merlin." Pulling a couple of owl snack pellets from his pocket, Jasper held his hand, palm up, to Merlin. As the owl snacked, the Gryffindor continued, "Would you please take a note to mom?"

Gobbling down the last pellet, Merlin turned his beady eyes to Jasper. Bobbing his head up and down, the owl accepted Jasper's request.

vvv

Having dropped Rosie and Hugo off with Ginny earlier, Hermione was finally settling into her desk at the Ministry of Magic. Sighing, she began sorting through the paperwork that had been left for her to finish since she was not at work the day before. Her thoughts wandered as she separated the papers into two stacks, immediate attention and later.

Yesterday, she sent her little boy off to Hogwart's. Though, Hermione had to admit, he wasn't so little anymore. She knew that he was safe with Severus there but a part of her wondered, briefly, if he would be able to make friends since everyone would know who is father is.

_Whoo. Whoo_.

Looking up, Hermione watched as a small black and white spectacled owl flew into her office. As he landed softly on her desk, she smiled. Jasper had carefully attached a note to Merlin's leg. Gently, Hermione ran her left hand over her son's owl's black wings as her right took the note. After uncurling the note, she read, "Mom, I have been sorted into Gryffindor like you And Uncle Harry! Oh, I have not received my schedule yet since I am sending this before breakfast. I love you, J.A.S."

Smiling, Hermione scratched Merlin's white breast feathers. She was proud that Jasper was a Gryffindor, but she wondered how Severus was feeling. Pulling out a quill and fresh paper, she began to write to her husband.

_Slam!_

The door to her office swung open, startling her. Hermione's secretary rushed in, breathless. Pausing, briefly, to catch her breath, the young woman began, "Deputy Head Snape! The Minister has called an emergency meeting of the Heads of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "

As the other woman continued to babble, Hermione gathered her meeting materials and sent Merlin off, message-less.

vvv

The Great Hall was mostly empty as Jasper entered it to join the others for breakfast. Still early, only a handful of students sat among the long tables. Looking towards the professor's table, he watched as Miss Septima and Ms. Minerva held a whispered conversation. Catching his father's eye, e made his way towards him.

Stopping before the raised table, Jasper met his father's black eyes as he spoke evenly, "Good morning, fa- Professor Snape." Jasper waited patiently for his father to speak. He knew there would be a significant reason as to why he was called before him.

Smirking, his father's gravely voice was low as he spoke, "Mister Snape. I have your class schedule." Pushing a paper to the edge of the table, he continued, "Most of your classes will be with the first year Gryffindors. Though, a few… differentiate from the norm."

Taking the schedule, Jasper quickly read through it. He noted that, along with the first years, he would be taking Transfiguration with Professor Slughorn, Charms with Professor Flitwick, History of Magic with the Ghost of Professor Binns, Astronomy with Professor Sinistra, Herbology with Professor Longbottom, and Flying with Madam Hooch. Eyebrows raised, he looked to his father, who motioned for him to continue. In place of Potions, he was assigned to aid Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Finally, in place of Defense Against the Dark Arts with his father, Jasper would be meeting with Professor Slughorn during the professor's free hours to review the first year's DADA requirements.

Nodding to his father, Jasper took his schedule and turned to join his tablemates for breakfast.

vvv

The halls of the Ministry of Magic were crowded as witches and wizards gathered in small groups. Hermione brushed passed them in her hurry to meet with Minister Shacklebolt. But, as she did so, she caught snatches of conversations.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Did you see them? They look like elves… No, like the elves from the Lord of the Ring movies."

"Why do they want entrance into the Ministry?"

"They are so tall!"

"What do you suppose they want?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened as voices full of fear or curiosity penetrated her thoughts. Thinking fast, her mind digested the information. Was there a new species of being knocking on the Ministry's front door?

vvv

Jasper travelled from class to class, alone. He wasn't surprised, though a small part of him had hoped that he would make friends. He knew that others would avoid him. He was a Snape after all, and unlike his mom, Jasper wouldn't seek out friends. So, he stood tall and did what was expected of him, going from class to class with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Character Profile:** Rose "Rosie" Snape

- Gender: Female

- Age: 2

- Date of Birth: May 2, 2006

- Blood Status: Half-Blood

- Hair: Long, straight brown

- Eye Color: Brown

- Skin Color: Fair

- Family: Severus Snape (Father); Hermione Snape (Mother); Jasper Snape (Brother); Hugo Snape (Brother); Wendell Granger (Grandfather); Monica Granger (Grandmother)

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) This the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries.

(2) Each chapter will have a "Character Profile" at the end for the OC's. A family tree can be found at on my deviantart page for sailorkechara (*Contains Spoilers*).

(3) LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY! If interested, please PM me.

(4) Check out my facebook page! /anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(5) Not Beta'd. Thanks for reading & reviewing!


End file.
